


one good hand and a great imagination

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 1.18 post ep, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Katsumoto owes Noelani an apology.
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Noelani Cunha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: 1 Million Words' A to Z Challenge





	one good hand and a great imagination

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words a-z challenge : A is for apology 
> 
> And I know, ok? I know. Steve McGarrett/Noelani is still my number one, but I love Katsumoto and rewatching this episode, when she said she’d delay telling HPD about her finding and he called her Noelani? Look, I am a weak, weak woman.

When Noelani arrives home from work, she’s surprised, but in a good way, to find she has a visitor. 

Gordon Katsumoto is sitting on the steps of her front porch, in casual clothes, looking for all the world like he’s been there for a while. Her heart beats a little quicker at the sight - she does love the suits he wears at work, but there’s something about seeing a different side to him that she enjoys, knowing that it’s a side few people get to see. Adding to that is the fact that it’s been a couple of days since she’s seen him and then he was in his dress uniform at Stanley Tak’s funeral - and yes, it might have been a funeral but Noelani had still found herself making a note of how well the uniform looked on him. 

Not that he knew she thought that because he didn’t know she was there. He’d been beside the casket, beside the widow, offering her what comfort he could. Noelani had stayed at the back, away from everyone else. She hadn’t even gone over to Magnum and Higgins, had slipped away unnoticed once the service was over. 

She’d thought he might call. 

He hadn’t. 

And now it’s two days later and he’s here and she should probably be annoyed with him. But then he smiles at her as she walks towards him and she finds herself smiling too. 

Damn it. 

He doesn’t make any moves to stand, not even when she’s right in front of him. Instead, he looks up at her, his eyes serious. “I owe you an apology,” he says and it’s hard not to roll her eyes. 

“Do you?” She sits down on the step beside him, her jaw dropping with delight when he reaches behind him, presents her with a brightly coloured bunch of flowers. The size of the bouquet, to say nothing of the paper and ribbon around it, tells her that he did not just grab these from the nearest gas station on his way over. She drops her head, finds that they smell as good as they look and there’s a rueful smile playing around his lips when she looks back up at him. 

“I asked you to lie about a case, then ghosted you straight after.” When he puts it like that, it sounds worse than she’d been thinking. “I’m not sure apology is strong enough. I’m considering full grovel.” 

He says it completely deadpan and she replies in kind. “Well, that’s one way of looking at it.” She shakes her head. “But you didn’t ask me to do anything. I’m a big girl, Gordon, I make my own decisions. And I know what Stanley Tak meant to you.” She’d said that to him already, on the phone to him and Magnum. She thinks he needs to hear it again. “I wanted to help you. And given the choice, I’d do it again.” 

Gordon takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. “I just didn’t want you to think that I would use this... us... to take advantage of you.” 

She actually scoffs at that. “Who do you think you are? Magnum?” 

His jaw drops and the look of abject horror on his face is so comical that she wishes she had her cell phone handy so that she could snap a picture. She settles for committing it to memory. “Don’t ever say anything like that again.” He sounds like she means it and she chuckles softly, laying the flowers down beside her, leaving her hands free to reach out, close around his right hand, still in a cast. 

“You punched a tree and broke your hand.” Her fingers run gently over the cast and the memory makes her shiver. She’s familiar with Detective Katsumoto, the by the book workhorse. She’s getting to know Gordon, who’s sweet and funny and smiles at her like she’s the best thing he’s ever seen. The man in the woods that day, the pain in his face, the anger and frustration... she’d never seen him like that before. She doesn’t want to ever again. 

“Yeah.” His left hand moves on top of hers. “I should try not to do that again.” She smiles, leans into him and rests her cheek on his shoulder. She feels him tilt his head so that it’s touching hers, his breath ruffling the strands of hair that have escaped from her ponytail. It’s nice, comfortable. It’s something she didn’t even realise she’d missed in the last few days. 

“I saw you.” His voice breaks through her reverie. “At the funeral.” 

She blinks in surprise. “You did?” 

“I always see you.” His voice is quiet and it’s the voice he uses in the dark of night to whisper against her skin as he moves against her. It makes her shiver. “You didn’t have to be there.” 

“Yes I did.” She swivels her head up, not moving it from his shoulder and the look she sees in his eyes makes her breath catch. “I wanted to be there.” The “for you” goes unspoken but she thinks he hears it anyway. 

“Thank you,” he whispers, leaning in to bring his lips to hers. It’s a quick kiss, brief and gentle in deference to their surroundings - neither of them are big on PDA. When he draws back, his uninjured hand cups her cheek. “And I am sorry.” 

Noelani narrows her eyes, affecting a thoughtful demeanour. “Well, even though I know I’m missing the chance to see you grovel...” A grin flashes across his face, his eyes dancing with sudden humour. “You’re forgiven.” 

“It’s almost a shame.” He kisses her again, just as quick but with a bit of an edge to it. It makes her wish that they weren’t sitting on her front porch steps where anyone could see them. She’s very aware that that’s what he was intending. “I was looking forward to making it up to you.” Another kiss and this one is accompanied by a nip to her bottom lip that makes her gasp. 

She’s a little short of breath this time when he pulls away and her gaze falls to his right hand, still in a cast, still in between hers. “You’re injured,” she reminds him and he shrugs. 

“I have one good hand,” he tells her, “and a great imagination. I think we’ll be okay.” 

Noelani feels her cheeks flush, feels a smile bloom bright on her lips. “Yeah,” she says, and it’s possible she’s talking about more than today. “Me too.”


End file.
